


Food for the loins

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 10 of Kinktober 2020AphrodisiacsStiles is prepared to do anything to get Derek interested in him
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Food for the loins

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo i might have missed a few days, and by a few days, I mean over two weeks. 
> 
> basically, I've been too ill to post and one of my partners ended up in hospital so it's just been a hell of a month. I'm going to do all 31 days but it might be a little late. I hope you all stay with me anyway

Day 10: Aphrodisiacs

Stiles Stilinski was a sneaky little fucker. Ever since he and Derek had become real friends during the Monroe debacle, he'd been trying to very, very subtly get into Derek's pants. He even moved into the loft with the man once he realised that Derek didn't take care of himself. He rarely cooked, would prefer to just buy new clothes than do laundry and bought himself the most basic, cheap soap and shampoo that existed, probably in the world.

He'd found out one sunny afternoon when a guy had hit on Derek as the two of them had gone to get coffee, that the werewolf had no gender preference when it came to partners.

He'd made an off-hand remark about Derek being straight as an arrow and the man had frowned and explained how that wasn't the case, he just wasn't interested in that particular guy and Stiles's world went and flipped on its head.

From that day onwards he tried all sorts of things, buttering Derek up with steaks, wearing provocative clothing around the loft, telling Lydia over the phone that he was just craving a dick in his mouth when he knew that Derek could hear him clear as day.

His most recent attempt included slipping in various natural aphrodisiacs to every meal he cooked Derek, hoping to get some sort of *rise* out of him… So to speak. He'd tried oysters, asparagus, dark chocolate, figs and strawberries. He'd tried a red wine-based sauce on the meat and watermelon shaped into a rose for dessert and nothing! Derek was no closer to climbing into bed with him than when he'd started.

Stiles finally gave up and made a regular meal for once, and it was that time that Derek actually mentioned it.

"So nothing weird and wonderful in this one?" Derek asked when they sat down to eat.

"What do you mean?" Stiles said, hoping that he wouldn't start blushing.

"Well you've been trying out loads of new recipes lately and they've all been delicious if a bit… Unexpected and weird. Just wondering what made you go back to basics tonight? Like I didn't even know I liked oysters until you made that gorgeous, slimy, garlic thing," he replied, tucking into his food straight away.

Stiles frowned and harrumphed at the Were.

"I guess it just wasn't panning out the way I wanted, yea the meals were tasty but it just didn't quite have the effect I'd intended," Stiles said despondently.

"Oh, that's a shame, well you know where I am if you ever want to fill me up with your weird recipes again," Derek said between bites of his chicken with caramelised onion sauce.

Oh, Stiles had something he wanted to fill Derek up with alright and when he thought about stuffing the man full, Stiles patience just… Snapped.

"For god's sake Derek, they were all Aphrodisiacs. I was trying to...I don't know, turn you on? Hoping that you'd maybe get horny for once and look at me the way I look at you but you're fucking immune or something. Nothing gets you going," Stiles cried out, slamming his fist on the table.

Derek carefully put down his knife and fork and wiped his mouth on his napkin before looking at Stiles.

"You are an idiot. No stay where you are, you need to hear this.

The reason that your food doesn't make me horny, Stiles, is because I'm like the Hulk. You think I never get turned on anymore when in reality… I'm ALWAYS horny, I'm always ready, I just have an iron grip on my control. 

The reason I haven't suddenly wanted to rip your clothes off is that I've always wanted to rip them off. Well no, not when you were a kid but since we became friends, I've been wanting you, but I have this annoying little rule about consent, as in, I want to have yours. Why the hell didn't you just tell me you wanted us to get involved? I'd have said yes straight away!" 

Stiles was stunned, mouth dropped open and eyes wide.

"I...I don't even know where to start with all that. Ok yes, I do. I have several points to make.

First, holy shit that's the most I've heard you say in one go.

Second, I cannot BELIEVE you just made an MCU reference, I think that's the hottest thing I've ever experienced in my life.

Third are you fucking kidding me?! I was scared to be turned down and ruin our friendship! I didn't realise that you'd wanted to do things with me as much as I did with you! You didn't say anything either.

Third, finish your damn dinner quickly because I'd really like for you to fuck me the second you're finished, then after we can talk about everything and organise our first date, ok?" Stiles said, finally drawing in a huge breath after he'd rambled his way through his monologue.

Derek smiled, he really did love this moron. He'd let Stiles know that after he'd fucked him stupid.

"Ok," he replied, simple and concise.

"Ok, good," Stiles shot back.

\-------------------------------------------

Later on, that evening, as they were laid, curled up together after a few mind-bending orgasms, Stiles dozing on his chest and reeking of the werewolf's come, Derek wondered whether Stiles had been feeding him human Aphrodisiacs or dog ones because knowing Stiles it was the latter. He should probably tell him that aphrodisiacs aren't a proven science anyway, but he really did like those Garlic Oysters.


End file.
